Otou-san
by Accasia Li
Summary: Sebuah Fiksi tentang Sasuke, Ino dan Keiko, putri kecil mereka. Dedicated For SasuIno FC and Special Fiction for Father's Day. Fluffy, OOC etc.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, Crack Pairs.**

* * *

 **Otou-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 8 tahun itu kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit yang nampak terlihat cerah tanpa terik matahari yang menganggu pandangannya untuk menatap awan yang berarak di langit sana. Ia dudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada ayunan di sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk hanya sekedar melepas rasa lelahnya setelah membantu istri paman _Hokage_ -nya untuk membereskan kediaman yang mereka tinggali, setidaknya itulah yang bisa dilakukan tubuh mungilnya untuk membalas budi terhadap kebaikan hati _Hokage_ ke-7 dan istrinya.

Ia benar-benar sendiri, bukan? selama ini ia tak pernah mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibunya, saat Boruto, Chouchou, Shikadai berbahagia dengan keberadaan ayah dan ibu mereka, namun bagaimana dengan dirinya yang selalu memilih untuk mengamati kebahagiaan teman-temannya itu dari kejauhan?

Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk boneka Beruang yang telah setia menemani 8 tahun kehidupannya itu, satu-satunya benda yang menjadi penghubung dia dan orangtuanya, benda yang menjadi bukti bahwa ia memiliki orangtua seperti Boruto yang menyayangi bocah itu, mungkin . . .

Tapi jika mereka menyayanginya, mengapa mereka tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidung mereka selama ini? mengapa mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja dan membiarkannya hidup dengan keluarga Uzumaki?

Tak pedulikah mereka terhadapnya yang setiap hari hanya mampu tersenyum pilu memandangi setiap anak seusianya yang terlihat ceria bersama kedua orangtuanya?

Apa mereka telah meninggal? Jika mereka telah meninggal, mengapa paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya tidak pernah menunjukkan makam mereka padanya?

Ia memeluk bonekanya semakin kuat.

" _Otou-san_ , _Okaa-san_ . . ." ucapnya lirih, berharap bahwa angin akan membawa suara hatinya itu ke tempat orangtuanya berada.

" _Otou-san dan Okaa-san menitipkan bento ini untukmu Keiko-chan." Chouchou dengan masih berusaha menelan Dango di dalam mulutnya menyerahkan sekotak bento untuk diberikan pada Keiko, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan menerima bekal dari Karui Oba-san dengan ceria, "Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk Okaasan-mu, Chouchou-chan."_

 _Gadis kecil berperawakan tambun itu mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Keiko, nampaknya ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk bermain bersama Shikadai, Boruto dan Mitsuki dan memilih untuk duduk bersama Keiko._

" _Kau tidak bermain bersama mereka?"_

 _Chouchou menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap berkonsentrasi dengan Dango-nya, "Makanlah bekalmu! Otou-san membuatkannya untukmu, ahhh~ kau benar-benar beruntung Keiko-chan!"_

" _Kenapa?" Keiko membuka bekal yang dibawakan oleh Chouchou dan tersenyum ketika menemukan makanan favoritnya nasi, daging ayam dengan saus tomat yang banyak. Nampak keceriaan terpancar dari mata gadis mungil bak boneka Barbie itu._

" _Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama, Shika-ji, Temari Ba-san, Otou-san dan Okaa-san memperhatikanmu." Celoteh bocah berkulit cokelat itu tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Keiko yang kini terlihat murung._

" _Rasanya aku tidak pernah diperhatikan sepertimu oleh orangtuaku sendiri." Ucap Chouchou yang entah mengapa itu malah membuat air mata gadis kecil itu mengalir dengan deras, tanpa ia sadari ia telah menjatuhkan kotak bekal yang tadi sempat membuatnya untuk menelan ludah karena tak sabar untuk menikmati makanan itu namun terlupakan begitu saja ketika gadis keluarga Akamichi itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu tadi._

 _Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri merasa iri terhadapnya? Apa yang harus ia cemburui darinya?_

" _Keiko-chan! kau menjatuhkan makanan yang telah dibuat orangtuaku untukmu!" pekik Chouchou pada Keiko, "Maafkan aku!" ucapnya lirih dan turun dari bangku taman yang ia duduki untuk memunguti makanan yang telah ia jatuhkan._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Boruto yang entah kapan datangnya sudah berada di hadapan Chouchou dan mendapati Keiko tengah terduduk di tanah dan memunguti makanan yang telah ia jatuhkan tadi, "Dia menjatuhkan makanan dari orangtuaku, Boruto-kun!"_

" _Berdirilah Keiko-chan!" perintah Boruto pada Keiko yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala oleh gadis kecil yang tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya itu, "Kau bisa meminta Okaa-san untuk memasak makanan seperti itu!"_

 _Boruto menarik tangan Keiko agar berdiri dan segera menarik tangan gadis kecil itu untuk pulang bersamanya, tak mempedulikan tatapan Shikadai dan Mitsuki, "Sudah kubilang jangan menerima apapun dari orangtua Chouchou."_

" _Tapi Chouchou-chan tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku yang terlalu cengeng padahal Nii-sama sudah melarangku untuk menjadi gadis cengeng." Sergah Keiko yang tangannya masih di cengkram erat oleh Boruto, "Tanganku sakit!" keluh Keiko dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu._

" _Jangan cengeng lagi karena Nii-sama akan datang!" Boruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan gadis kecil itu, "Aku menguping pembicaraan Otou-san dan Shika-ji kemarin."_

 _Pemilik mata sejernih lautan itu tersenyum sumringah, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukkan "Benarkah Boruto-kun?"_

 _Bocah Uzumaki itu mengangguk dan mengacak rambut panjang Keiko, "Iya, Keiko-chan"_

" _Boruto-kun . . ."_

" _Ya?"_

 _ **Chuupps~**_

" _Ke . . . Ke . . . Kei . . . Ko-chan." semburat merah mudah terbentuk pada kedua pipi bocah yang belum genap 9 tahun itu ketika gadis disampingnya hanya tersenyum geli memandang ekspresi sahabatnya itu ketika telah selesai melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan putra Hokage ke-7 itu._

" _Terimakasih." Ucap Keiko dan berlari untuk pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki, tempat dimana ia tinggal selama 8 tahun ini, meninggalkan Boruto yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri dengan memegangi pipi kanannya._

Keiko tersenyum mengingat peristiwa 3 hari yang lalu itu. Boruto memang menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya selama ini, tumbuh bersama dengan rentang usia yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja menjadikan mereka berdua sangat dekat layaknya kakak-beradik.

"Keiko . . ."

"Ugh?"

Suara itu . . .

Tubuhnya menegang demi mendengarkan suara yang selama ini ia rindukan itu. satu kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu saat usianya 6 tahun, " _Nii-sama_ . . ."

Keiko menjatuhkan boneka beruangnya dan berlari ke arah pria itu, sang pria dengan rambut hitam legam miliknya itu terduduk dan merentangkan satu tangannya untuk menyambut gadis kecil yang begitu ia rindukan, " _Nii-sama_!"

"Keiko- _chan_."

Ia memeluk gadis itu dengan satu tangannya erat, tak kalah erat dengan pelukan Keiko padanya, " _Nii-sama_ datang! Boruto- _kun_ tidak membohongiku." Ucapnya ceria seraya melepas pelukannya pada sosok pria dengan sorot mata tajam dengan satu matanya yang tertutup oleh poninya yang menjuntai, " _Nii-sama_ akan tinggal di Konohagakure 'kan?"

"Apa kau menepati janjimu untuk tidak cengeng?"

Raut wajah Keiko cemberut seketika, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada _Nii-sama_."

Pria itu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Keiko dan berdiri, menggandeng tangan mungil Keiko untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman dimana kini mereka berada.

"Mengapa kau masih suka menangis, Keiko- _chan_?"

"Apa _Nii-sama_ mengenal orangtuaku?"

Terdiam. Pria itu nampak kaku dan memandang Keiko dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Nii-sama pasti tidak akan menjawabnya, sama seperti _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_!" keluh Keiko dengan menghela napasnya panjang, "Teman-temanku selalu mengejekku karena tidak mempunyai orangtua, mereka bilang orangtuaku tidak pernah menginginkan kehadiranku itu mengapa mereka menitipkanku pada _Hokage-sama_. Apa orangtuaku pengkhianat desa? Apakah mereka sudah meninggal? _Nii-sama_ . . . jawab!"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu nyatanya mampu membuat pria itu terdiam. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memeluk bocah 8 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Orangtuamu sangat menyayangimu, Keiko- _chan_! jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu karena mereka benar-benar sangat menyayangimu, mereka . . ."

" _Jaga Keiko-chan untukku Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan!"_

 _Air mata tak terbendung mengalir dari kedua mata Ino, ia menyerahkan putrinya yang baru berusia beberapa hari ke dalam pelukan Hinata. Sang istri Hokage itu menahan haru dan memeluk erat bayi yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari putranya sendiri itu, "Haruskah kau pergi Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Ino tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk, "Ini hukuman yang harus ku terima bukan? setidaknya para tetua mengijinkan putri kami untuk tetap tinggal di sini, aku ingin Keiko-chan menjadi Shinobi Konoha seperti kita, Hinata-chan."_

" _Kami akan menjaga Keiko-chan, kami akan membesarkannya seperti kami membesarkan Boruto dan mengajarinya untuk menjadi Kunoichi hebat sepertimu Ino-chan!" ujar Naruto yang menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Sasuke._

 _Sasuke memandang sosok mungil putrinya yang terlihat sangan cantik dengan sejumput rambut berwarna pirang dan mata seperti milik ibunya. Ia mendekati sosok mungil yang berada di dekapan Hinata, mengamati putri cantik yang di dalam aliran darahnya ikut mengalir darahnya juga itu, "Otou-san sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya dan mengecup singkat dahi putrinya._

" _Kami pergi Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan!"_

"Tapi mengapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri? Jika mereka mencintaiku pasti mereka mengajakku kemanapun mereka pergi, bukan?"

"Karena kesalahan _Otousan_ -mu di masa lalu membuat _Okaasan_ -mu harus mengikutinya melakukan misi untuk menebus kesalahannya, dia menginginkan agar kau tinggal di Konoha untuk tumbuh menjadi Kunoichi desa ini, Keiko- _chan_!" ujarnya, memandang Keiko dengan lembut, wajah rupawannya nampak tersenyum ketika memandang sosok yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya itu, "Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti _Okaa-san_ , nak!"

"Ahhh?"

Sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang pirangnya yang diikat ke atas menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, memeluk dari belakang Keiko yang tengah terkejut dengan pelukan yang ia rasakan sangat hangat itu, " _Okaa-san_ merindukanmu, Keiko- _chan_." Ino segera melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kehadapan putrinya, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan dengan sang keturunan Uchiha, "Maafkan, _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_." Ino memandang sosok Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam memandang 2 wanita yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya itu.

"Ja-ja-jadi … _Nii-sama_ adalah _Otou-san_ dan anda _Okaa-san_ ku?"

Ino dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala bersamaan, "Kau pasti melewati hari-harimu dengan berat, maafkan kami karena meninggalkanmu sendiri tapi _Okaa-san_ menginginkanmu untuk tinggal di sini agar kau tetap mengenal tempat dimana kami dibesarkan, tempat dimana kami di didik menjadi _Shinobi_ dan tempat dimana orang-orang yang akan mencintaimu berada selama kami menyelesaikan misi ini, nak! Dan sekarang misi itu telah selesai, kita bisa hidup bersama seperti keluarga teman-temanmu."

"Tapi mengapa _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ tidak berkata jujur saja tentang kalian padaku? Mengapa mereka menyembunyikan identitas kalian?" Keiko memandang manik mata yang berwarna sepertinya, gadis kecil itu meminta penjelasan pada sang Ibu, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah, "Mengapa _Otou-san_?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa malu memiliki _Otou-san_ sepertiku!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Malu? Mengapa aku harus malu memiliki _Tou-san_ sepertimu? Kau tampan, kau juga _Shinobi_ yang hebat _Tou-san_!" gadis kecilnya kini benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat bukan? sama sepertinya yang selalu ditimpa kesendirian dulu menjadikannya sosok yang kuat seperti sekarang.

Bayi mungilnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan, bayi cantiknya.

"Jika itu karena kondisi tangan _Tou-san_ , aku tidak peduli! Jika itu karena predikat yang di sandang _Tou-san_ sebagai pengkhianat desa aku juga tidak peduli, aku menyayangi kalian, aku merindukan kalian, aku . . ."

Keiko tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya, penerus klan Uchiha itu memeluk Sasuke erat seolah tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan ayah kandungnya itu, ia menangis, meluapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, bagaimanapun juga ia baru berusia 8 tahun, bukan?

Ino yang memandang pemandangan itu mau tak mau ikut meneteskan air matanya, melihat suami dan putrinya yang saling berpelukan seperti itu, "Sasuke- _kun_ . . . Selamat hari Ayah!" kemudian ikut memeluk kedua orang yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Kyaaa~ Fiksi macam ini? OOC parah, aneh, Gaje, Ga Nge-feel .! Fiksi khusus untuk Hari Ayah, Happy Father's Day for all Fathers around the world (?).**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


End file.
